Worthy Enough
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Set after G.I. Jessie. Luke asks for Jessie's Father's blessing to date Jessie but tells him he's "not worthy enough". The father may say no, but the step mom says a different tune, to the tune of a full-on training. Will Luke succeed to prove himself worthy for Jessie and her dad?
1. When the father laughs

**I got inspired to do this fic based on the episode "G.I. Jessie" (The second season finale), but in this fic it's set after the episode. Luke has to prove his worth to her father, Lt. Colonel John Wayne Prescott, but there's one problem...****and you'll find out now why. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the show, but if I did, it would have been on ABC Family and have a TV-MA rating. *grins***

A day after Jessie's dad and Darla and Caleb's mom married each other, the Ross kids are still spending time with the whole family in the base. Luke finally thought about doing something he could do right now- ask her dad for his blessing.

Luke then came to Lt. Colonel Prescott's office and decided to make his move.

"Permission to go in and talk to you, sir!"

"Permission granted young man. And please, no need to act like you're a soldier, you're my daughter's friend. Come in."

Luke opened the door and sat on the chair near the desk. Luke was a bit nervous but hoping.

"So, what can I do for you Lucas?"

"My name is Luke sir."

"Well my daughter told me your actual first name but it's your call. So what brings you to my office?"

Luke thought, _Ok Luke, here's your chance. Give him a great permission. Make him win you over so Jessie and I will be boyfriend-girlfriend._

"Um Lt. Colonel Prescott?"

"Please, call me John Wayne."

"Um, if it's ok, I have your blessing?"

"Blessing of what?"

"To fall in love with your daughter Jessie."

"How old are you again?"

"12?"

He just ended up laughing and Luke was confused by the response. He looked crestfallen as he was confused with the man's laughter.

"Are you serious about this Luke? You're too young for my daughter!"

"I'm not joking; I was in love with your daughter when she started to work for my family."

"In this case no."

"What?! Why not?"

"I don't think you're worthy enough for her! Not to mention I still haven't forgotten you repeatedly used my B.A.T., so do think I'd let you give my daughter's hand to you? Well tough luck boy!"

"Oh. I'm sorry about that too."

"Oh you're sorry alright about the B.A.T., but you ain't getting anything! Wait until you're worthy enough then I'll let you, and grow a bit more too!"

He kept laughing and while he was laughing, he said, "You're dismissed, Mr. Ross!" and Luke left the office while Lt. Colonel Prescott was still rolling in the floor laughing.

As Luke left and was now outside, he was annoyed with the remark and said, "Jessie's dad doesn't think I'm good enough for her. I'll prove him I'm worth! I'll make him eat his words! I will make sure that Jessie will be my girl!"

Luke decided to try his luck with 6 soldiers that were on the training grounds. He said, "Hey you 6! I want to test you all out. As in I want to see if I can grapple you guys to the ground!"

The soldiers then laughed at him and Luke said, "No, I'm serious. I want to give it a try."

And they did give him a chance- but he ends up being the one being grappled down and the soldiers ended up laughing at his misfortune. Luckily Jessie came and end up doing the same to them for laughing at Luke.

"Luke are you ok?"

"Not really... I tried to prove my worth but it's not working."

"Prove your worth for what?"

"It's my business. But thanks for caring though, I appreciate it. I need to be alone."

"Wait, Luke!"

Luke didn't even bother to turn his back to Jessie and he resumes walking far away. While he was walking, he ended up crossing paths with Col. Beverly Shannon, Jessie's step mom.

"Colonel Shannon!"

"Please Luke, call me Beverly."

"Um ok, you're Jessie's step mom right?"

"Yes Luke, why?"

"I want to be trained by you."

"Why did you say that?"

"I want to prove myself worthy to your husband so I can win your daughters' heart."

"Darla or Jessie?"

"Jessie of course! I was in love with your daughter when she started working for my family. But Lt. Col. Prescott just laughed at me and said no."

"Oh you poor thing. Guess what, you'll be my new recruit and you'll be working with me until you succeed in this fort."

"Thanks Colonel Shannon! I won't let you down!" then he hugged her and she said, "Easy Luke. We'll begin tomorrow."

"Ma'am thanks ma'am!" and the he saluted her and she saluted him back.

"Well little scout, get going. You are dismissed."

Luke left happy and Col. Shannon left on the other way. Jessie however saw them talk and she said, "Wonder what Luke and my step mom are talking about?"

Darla then saw him and said, "Hey Luke, guess what, I have to tell you something."

"Not now Darla, I have a preparation to get ready for. And for the record, no you can't win me over."

Darla was stunned by his answer and she said, "I wonder what Luke has in mind? But if involves Jessie, I might use him to humiliate her again! But what is he planning?"

However Emma heard what Darla is plotting, and she left the area.

**So Luke will begin training under Col. Shannon, Jessie's step mom and Darla and Caleb's mom! But what is Darla plotting towards Luke? And will Luke be ready for the training he'll be enduring?**

**Leave comments and hope to see you guys on the next chapter!**


	2. A jumping headstart

**Luke is given a chance to train under Col. Beverly Shannon, Jessie's step mom. But Darla has some plans of her own... what are they and what is she planning to do with Luke? Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Also to note, the caps indicate how soldiers and personnel would speak.**

_The next morning_

Luke was woken up to the same trumpet sound that Jessie blew on him and his siblings. But in this case it was Col. Shannon who did it.

"Rise and shine new recruit Luke Ross!"

"Luke Ross, awake and alert, ma'am!"

"Good Mr. Ross, that's a good start. Well I prepared you a good uniform you can wear as you begin your military training."

"Col. Shannon, I will do my best to become worthy of your step daughter's heart, ma'am!"

"I know Luke, but get to the field Mr. Ross. Time is ticking, so get changed and I'll meet you there at 0730 hours."

"What?"

"It means be there by 7:30 am. Now go, go, time is ticking!"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

Luke then ran to the bathroom to take a bath and put on the uniform, and then he head on to the field where the other soldiers were waiting for the training.

As he got there, Luke then saluted Col. Shannon and she salutes him back.

"OK YOU NEW RECRUITS, THIS HERE'S YOUR NEW TEAM MATE, MR. LUCAS ROSS. HE WILL BE JOINING YOU TO ALSO GET TRAINED TO BE THE BEST MEN IN THE WHOLE ARMY. AT THIS POINT YOU MUST RESPECT THIS YOUNG MAN AS HE IS JUST 12. I BROUGHT HIM UNDER MY WING SO HE CAN BE LIKE THE MAN I MARRIED RECENTLY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

They all said, "MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

"LUCAS,"

"MY NAME IS LUKE ROSS, MA'AM!"

"Ok then I'll just call you Luke. OK LUKE, YOU ARE HERE TODAY SO YOU CAN BECOME WORTHY OF MY HUSBAND'S BLESSING. DO YOU SWEAR ON THE UNITED STATES ARMY THAT YOU WILL BE OBEDIENT TO MY ORDERS AND BE DETERMINED TO COMPLETE THE TASK AT HAND?"

"I SWEAR ON THE UNITED STATES ARMY THAT I WILL BE OBEDIENT TO YOUR ORDERS AND BE DETERMINED TO COMPLETE THE TASK AT HAND MA'AM!"

"Ok then, LUKE ROSS, YOUR TRAINING BEGINS HERE. NOW GO AND GIVE ME 8!"

"MA'AM WHAT, MA'AM?"

"It means give me 7 pushups going from 1 to 7 and backward."

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

And Luke did that, and he succeeded.

"GOOD START PRIVATE ROSS! NOW, GO WITH THE OTHER RECUIRTS AND START DOING PUSH UPS WITH THEM!"

"MA'AM, I'LL TRY MY BEST MA'AM!"

And Luke did so but what he didn't know was first, Darla is spying on him, and second, he didn't know it will take a long time to complete it, as he ended up flat on his face before it was even done.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY. Luke, did you just ended up flat on the ground before it's over?"

"I LOST COUNT AND DIDN'T MAKE IT, MA'AM!"

"Oh well. Next up you'll be going on some additional exercises. NOW GET MOVING PRIVATE ROSS! GO GO GO!"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

As Luke went to the next exercise, Darla in turn said to herself, "Wonder what is Luke doing with my mom? Why is he training with her? No worries, I'll find something that will send him humiliated that in turn Jessie gets humiliated by him!"

For the entirety of the day, Luke ended up in obstacle courses, had to learn to build a rifle, and even practice shooting, but before he was able to get it all right, he ended up failing at first but got it right in the end even if he sucked at doing this as he never did these before. Not even his PE skills do much help there.

After all of these, Col. Shannon said, "Ok Luke I think that's enough for now. You're dismissed for the day."

"As in I'm done for today?"

"Yes Luke, but first, I would like to say today didn't go well but at least it's a good start. Well I'll see you in the morning Luke, you're dismissed from today's duty."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her and they both parted ways.

But Luke wasn't even planning to go home yet- he snuck out on the B.A.T. and drove off outside the base and decided to stop by a hill with 1 tree in the middle of it.

As he got off and he looked on the evening scenery, he sighed because he was still trying to figure out if he'll make it or not. All he ever wanted was be worthy for her and her dad. But he can't give up now, as he still thinking of a way to do his best.

And then he heard a voice.

"So you're here to be alone too?"

"Jessie? What are you doing here?"

"I just need some alone time. I didn't know you'll be here too, using that B.A.T."

"Well it's more of needing a mind break."

"Thinking of something?"

"Yeah, on how to be a better me."

"Speaking of such I heard you're training under my step mom. Why did you decided to get in there?"

Luke thought: _If I let Jessie know the truth about why I'm under Col. Shannon's tutelage, the changes will even go as low as big as "never in a million years!" I have to think of an escape word or something!_

"Um I just felt like it."

"Is it?

"Yeah, but I just want to be a better person that's all."

"Luke, you already are a better person. But I'm proud of you for taking this opportunity to be a part of the military even though you're just starting."

"Thanks Jessie. I appreciate it."

"I got to go now."

Jessie then decided to leave on a different B.A.T. vehicle and he said, "I didn't know you have a B.A.T. vehicle!"

"Well I just borrowed it. I'll see you back at the base."

As she left, Luke sighed of relief that Jessie have no idea that he was doing it for her father's approval. He then also heads back for the base and gets to sleep.

But he has no idea that Darla is plotting for his failure, and his siblings don't know what's going on with him. All Ravi, Zuri and Emma can do is just look around his progress.

The next day, Luke got up early not because of Col. Shannon but to try to be better than the others. What he didn't know was Darla also followed him but in a sneaky way.

**Luke may have gotten a weak head start but he's going to even prove himself further than what they expect. But what really is Darla up to? Find out next chapter, and leave comments!**


End file.
